dc_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat Policy
Welcome to the DC Comics Roleplay Wiki ! Before joining the chat, it is highly recommended that you read the Chat's rules. It is also recommended that you follow the Wikia Central Chat Guidelines. If you do not obey the rules, you will be banned from chat. We may add new rules later on in your wiki experience, so please check these rules from time to time. Rules Spamming Spamming is not allowed on this wiki. Spam links and nonsensical words are not welcome in the chat. Spamming in the chat is also not allowed because the users may get irritated by it. Explicit Content While mild innuendos and jokes are allowed, explicit and erotic content is definitely not allowed on the wikia. Conversations, videos, and pictures of sexual content publicly and privately on the chat are forbidden. Harassment Nobody wants to get harassed on the wiki. Starting fights, drama, and unnecessary backlash will get all of the users involved a block. Private messaging harassment is also not allowed. Just because you roleplay as the bad guy doesn't mean you have the right to be a bad guy to others. The harassed user must always give the admins proof of what happened (i.e. screenshots, which is to be preferably emailed) before any serious action is taken. Screenshots that are proven to be edited will result in the user that sent the photo being blocked. Profanity Many users might not appreciate colorful language on this site. Any kind of swearing is prohibited on the chat. Swearing is allowed on private messaging, but only if it's acceptable to the user you are private messaging to. Despite this, we still advise you not to use any foul language. Conversation Topics in Chat Discussing religion, sexuality, race, politics, etc. must not go deranged on chat. You are allowed to agree and disagree, but when the conversation gets out of hand, a moderator and admin must be there to stop it. All users who are involved with the discussion will get banned if they continue after getting an infraction. Private Information Asking users for their address, full name, and their password is naturally forbidden on the wiki. It is very important that you respect people's privacy. Backseat Moderating Backseat moderating (also known as mini-modding) is when a regular user acts like an adminstrator or moderator without having the rights to do so. If you ever feel the intention to backseat, then we understand that your actions are good. We appreciate you trying to help, but when it all comes down it, it's best to let the admins and moderators handle it. Doing so without having the authority is helpful in its own way, but is somewhat pointless. Repeatedly Asking For Rights Asking admins and bureaucrats constantly for rights will affect your chance becoming an admin. You must be qualified and complete any task(s) to become an admin, moderator, or even bureaucrat. Advertisement You are free to advertise your wiki, especially if you want to affiliate, but constantly asking when nobody is interested or forcing someone to join your wiki, website, or any kind of event is not allowed. Category:Community Category:Site Administration